


NFWMB

by Lothiriel84



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [2]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast), The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Ain't it a gentle sound, the rollin' in the graves?Ain't it like thunder under earth, the sound it makes?Ain't it exciting you, the rumble where you live?





	NFWMB

_Well, that had been rather an interesting evening_, he mused to himself, mindful of his tender ribs as he bent down to pick his scattered clothes. It’s not often you got beaten by a handsome sociopath from a parallel dimension, and then fucked up against a wall until you could barely heed your own thoughts over the exquisite agony of pain.

It had been quite the revelation, to discover how much the threat of extreme violence turned him on – danger had always excited him, ever since he could remember, but the sheer physicality of being manhandled by someone much stronger than he was, that was something else entirely. True, it was quite the risky game that he was playing, but one that was worth every second of it, if you asked him.

(He briefly wondered if someday, they were going to find his body locked away in one of the unused storage rooms, his broken bones slowly gathering dust in a dark, damp corner. Wondered if David’s unwitting companions would even bother to look for him, had he suddenly gone missing.)

Shareholders, he could kill for a drink right now. Fastening his trousers, he slipped out of the room, not quite bothering with the buttons of his shirt – the bruises scattered across his chest outlining the shape of his torso quite nicely, if he said so himself.

He was in the process of helping himself to a generous serving of that delicious centuries-old whiskey they kept stashed at the back of the medicine cabinet, when someone materialised at his elbow, and he turned to grin at them, unrepentant.

“Dave,” he greeted him genially, raising his glass as if drinking to his health. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

The man standing in front of him eyed him coolly, a sneer plastered to his usually friendly face. _Oh, you’re pretty, sweetheart – if only you had a single assertive bone in your body, I might have found you worth my time. _

“This is the common room,” Dave stated frostily, glancing meaningfully at the bottle he was still cradling in his hand. “And that’s David’s special reserve, he won’t like it when he finds out.”

“Oh, I should hope so,” he smirked, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively. “He’s always so – eager, when he’s angry.”

“God, I should let him deal with you the same way he did with Robert,” Dave snapped, reaching out to pry his fingers from the bottle and take it from him. “It’d serve you right, you insufferable bastard.”

“Cheers,” he beamed, downing the rest of his drink. “Was there anything else you wanted...?”

Taking a deep breath, as if to strengthen his resolve, Dave extracted a folded envelope from his pocket.

“I believe this is what you’ve been coveting all along. How about you take it, and go back to wherever you came from – see if this helps you achieve your lifelong dreams of taking over the multiverse, hmm?”

Colin paused, fingertips curled loosely around the empty glass. He’d been so busy winding David up, making sure the man put his domineering streak to good use, that he’d almost lost sight of his ultimate goal – getting his hands on the youth pill, securing that sweet, sweet immortality for his precious self. _You’ve had your share of fun, old boy. Time to get back on track with the original plan. _

Carefully, he set the glass onto the counter, and extended his hand. Dave’s eyes met his own, unflinching, holding out the envelope just shy of being within his grasp.

“You get what you want, and you leave us alone. Do I make myself clear?”

He offered Dave a deceptively sweet smile. “You do realise I could still have it both ways? I only need to say the word, and David will be out of this hellhole before either of you can breathe a word. Would you really be selfish enough as to try and stop him?”

“Pot, kettle, black. Besides, you know as well as I do that he would only get in the way of your world domination plans.”

“That’s as may be. But even an emperor of worlds deserves some time off – where would be the fun in that, otherwise?

Still, he reached for the envelope, eager fingers closing around its contents. He plucked the sheaf of papers, skimmed through the meticulously scribbled list of formulae and chemical procedures.

“Well,” he breathed out at last, excitement starting to seep through his carefully constructed composure. “I suppose I’ll be on my way. Give my love to David – we’ll see each other again in a hundred years or so, I expect.”

“Don’t count on it, sunshine,” Dave shot back, his voice as close to dangerous as it would get. “And remember, I know where David keeps his secret stash of hand grenades.”

“Charming,” he laughed, his mind already racing through at least seven different plans to take over his own home world. Oh, how he longed to see those idiots at MarsCorp as his willing subjects, toiling obediently to replenish his supply of artificially prolonged youth for the rest of eternity.

“You might want to button up that ridiculous shirt of yours. Radioactivity isn’t exactly good for your skin, just so you know.”

He laughed again. “Jealous much, are we?”

“Oh, piss off already, will you?”

“Goodbye, Dave. I hope you enjoy spending the rest of your life holed up down here.”

“With you gone, I’m sure I will.”

Colin folded the papers with care, pocketed them, and sauntered down the corridor. _You’d better watch out, losers. I’m coming home. _


End file.
